Summertime Happiness
by Ssbb inspired
Summary: All the brawlers take a little vacation. There is also a little romance in the air with Samus and secret admirer, but who exactly is her lover and will they get to kiss? Samus X ? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**These characters aren't mine. They all belong to Nintendo.**

**Summertime Happiness**

"Ugh summertime," Samus muttered.

"I'm Samus and I hate everything," Peach mimicked with a dull voice.

"I don't hate everything!" Samus shouted folding her arms.

All brawlers went on a bus to go to a beach that Master Hand himself reserved for them. Samus just never liked the water because of the salt and sand.

"Hey," Peach whispered, "I think I know something you like then."

"What?"

"Ike."

Samus covered up Peach's mouth and told her to not say such silly things. Samus never admitted her love to anyone and she knew she will never admit it to Peach or Ike. Samus turned to see if anyone heard especially Ike. Samus turned her head towards him. He seemed so beautiful with dark blue hair. Peach and Zelda tapped on Samus's shoulder and made kissing impressions. Samus blushed and turned around to look out window.

"Okay!" MH aka Master Hand shouted, "We are going to stay here for a week; we have 10 condos for your group; I hope you guys enjoy!"

The girls walked off the bus to change into their swimsuits.

"Where's my swimsuit?" Samus shrieked.

"Here it is sweetie," Peach replied pulling the swimsuit out of her suitcase.

"This isn't my swimsuit!" Samus shouted at Peach and Zelda.

Peach and Zelda slightly giggled.

"We replaced your swimsuit to a sexier version," Zelda laughed.

"Now you will get Ike's attention!" Peach screamed.

Samus stared at the two piece hot pink swimsuit. She knew it was the only way to get Ike's attention but not just his everyone else's too. Samus gulped and went in the dressing room to put on the swimsuit. After a few minutes, Samus walked out of the dressing room.

"Ooh," Peach gushed, "Ike is gonna think someone is sexy!"

Samus ignored her and walked outside to the beach. She found a spot near the ocean and laid her towel on the sand. Then she picked up here umbrella and tried to push it in the ground.

"You need help?" Someone asked behind Samus. It was Ike.

"I think I can manage," Samus answered not looking back. She knew it was Ike she always knew his voice; his voice was a voice you couldn't easily forget.

"Well do you wanna play volleyball with us?" Ike asked. "Zelda and Peach are playing with us." Samus looked back to see Zelda and Peach begging for her to play.

"Whatever," Samus said putting to umbrella on the floor. Maybe a few matches wouldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of this stuff or characters. They belong to Nintendo.

**Summertime Happiness Chp. 2**

** Samus walked with Ike to play volleyball. It was Ike, Marth, Snake, and Link vs. Samus, Zelda, and Peach.**

"**We need one more player to be equal!" Zelda whimpered.**

"**I will volunteer, my princess," Pit, the short and quirky angel shouted. Pit was on the list of boys that everyone would avoid because of childish behavior, but it was the only way so shyly Zelda allowed Pit to play. After they got the volleyball they began the game. Samus looked around to see where she could hit the volleyball. **_**Maybe I should hit towards Marth, **_**Samus thought,**_** I know that Marth would do anything to protect his somewhat beautiful face. **_**Samus threw the volleyball in the air, aimed for Marth's face, and hit.**

"**Ah!" Marth screamed as he dodged the volleyball.**

"**Dude," Link screamed, "Why did you dodge the ball, stupid?"**

"**If these girls weren't here I would have pushed a grenade down your throat for that," Snake darkly muttered.**

**Bam! The volleyball hit Snake in the back of his head! Snake angrily turned around.**

"**Oops!" Pit quietly whispered, "I was really trying" **

"**UGH, I JUST HATE DODGEBALL AND FREAKING HYPER , FLYING MIDGETS!" Snake shouted pulling out a bazooka and shooting towards the volleyball net. Boom! The net exploded causing sand to fall everywhere. Samus pulled Zelda and Peach quickly under a near umbrella. **_**Geez, he didn't have to freaking blow the whole volleyball court up, **_**Samus thought. She wanted to go to Snake and slap him, but the way he was whispering to himself and sharpening his knife freaked Samus out. It was sunset when the girls were able to crawl from under the umbrella.**

"**I'm really sorry about what happened," Ike said helping Samus and her friends up.**

"**Oh that?" Samus replied, "That doesn't matter."**

** Quickly, Ike asked if she would like to go with him out to eat. Samus blushed and thought, **_**OMG this is a once in a lifetime question and I wouldn't want to say no because he seems so sensitive…**_

"**She will love to go with you!" Peach and Zelda gushed at the same time. **

"**Oh ok," Ike said, "We will go in one hour, ok?"**

"**Hai!" Peach saluted. Ike walked out the door before Samus could also agree.**

"**What was that for?" Samus said gritting her teeth. Zelda explained to Samus this is the only way to get closer with him. Samus knew if she was in love with Ike the first step would be to learn more about him and go on a date.**

"**This means a makeover, yay!" Zelda giggled. Samus sighed and went with the idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zelda and Peach chattered about what to put on I. I bet this would be easier if I could choose my OWN clothes, but Zelda says my style is well…. boyish.I sighed as Peach put a dress against me to see if it looked good.

"What about this?" Zelda said bringing a blue dress out of her suitcase.

"PERFECT!" Peach shrieked pushing me into the bathroom to change. _Only a few_ _more minutes_, I thought sliding into the too girly dress, ugh. After I put on the dress, Peach decided to do my hair and Zelda did my makeup. After they finished I looked like a Lolita doll.

"I look like a doll," I muttered.

"A cute doll!" Zelda replied, and then someone knocked on the door._ If this is Ike I think I should just pretend I'm sick so he wouldn't have to see me in this pitiful dress_, I told myself. Peach opened the door and told me it's my "date."

"Grr…" I growled and walked out the door to see and greet my very attractive date. He was wearing the most beautiful suit ever; _I guess he __**IS**__ my true love._

"You kids don't stay out long and be careful!" Peach gushed and giggled. I told her to stop for the millionth time but, Ike just laughed. Later, we walked to a beautiful, Italian restaurant.

"You want to eat here?" Ike asked slightly smiling. I nodded and blushed as Ike grabbed my hand and led me into the restaurant. Going on a date with Ike was so much fun! We talked about our life, brawlers, and other stuff. _He seemed like the person for me somehow_. _I wonder if I'm really ready for a relationship, _I thought, _I bet he doesn't even love me as much as I love him. _I've been through many relationships and mainly all of them just dated me to make everyone jealous.After, Ike and I went around the beach town; he walked me home. I think this was the best time to break it to him.

"Um," Samus muttered, "I think that it's best for us to just be friends, if you thought we might have a relationship, for private reasons." I know I love him too but I just think relationships aren't my type. Ike put me to the wall and stared at me with his magnificent, glowing eyes.

"I can't," Ike whispered, "I love you."

"Whaaa!" I stuttered. Slowly, Ike leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"OH, LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Peach shouted opening the door.

"Gah!" We screamed backing away from each other. I blushed and covered up my face and Peach winked at us.

"Oh wow," Ike randomly said looking at his watch, "I think it's time for uh my midnight snack!" Ike waved and ran back to his condo. I ignored Peach's long questions as I walked to my room. _I guess this is my true love_, _I thought, and will remain that way._


End file.
